


The Hero's Return

by nxtstuff



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxtstuff/pseuds/nxtstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Self-insert trashy porn. Chris Hero returns to Orlando to deal with some unfinished business. Written for...... eh you know who you are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hero's Return

Hero’s back in town.

 

That’s the rumor that’s been flying round the Performance Center all day. Well, it’s not so much a rumor, seeing as it’s true, but a message getting passed along like Chinese whispers.

 

You’re sitting in promo class, scrolling through Twitter, waiting for Dusty. Sometimes it blows your mind that you actually get to be taught how to cut promos by one of the all-time greats. You highly doubt you’ll have something of the calibre of a ‘Hard Times’ promo of your own one day, but you appreciate all the tips and tricks you can get. Bayley plops herself in the seat next to you.

‘Hey, lady,’ she says. You click your phone to lock.

‘Hey!’ you reply. ‘What’s shaking?’

‘Oh not a lot,’ Bayley says, tightening her ponytail. ‘Hey, you know Chris Hero’s in town?’

‘You know you’re like the third person to tell me that?’ you laugh, slinking down in your chair a little.

‘Oh, I’m sure,’ Bayley says. ‘Just thought you might like to know, considering...’

You give Bayley a look. ‘Considering what?’

‘Oh, come on, the two of you were the worst kept secret in the performance center!’

You look at her, mouth open. ‘We were never...’ you begin.

‘Yeah, yeah, I know,’ Bayley says. ‘You never did anything about it, but it was so obvious you had the biggest crush on him. And I think he liked you, too!’

‘What--’

‘I mean, that’s the sense I got whenever I talked to him...’ Bayley says.

You sigh. ‘I dunno... He left town so quick after they released him.’

‘So now’s your chance!’

The rest of your classmates are filing in now and you instinctively lower your voices.

‘Well, whatever... I’m sure if he was interested in catching up he would’ve DMed me by n--’

As if on cue, at that moment your phone goes off and you glance at the screen. You look up at Bayley with a wry smile. ‘You’re not gonna believe who just messaged me.’

**Hey~! Guess who’s back in town for a few days. I’d love to see you :)**

All the while Dusty was talking about something very important to do with pacing and sentence structure, you couldn’t help but stare at the message Chris had sent you. As class finishes up for the morning, you finally open up the keyboard to reply.

**Look what the cat dragged in ;) Just finished promo class, but I’m free now.**

You send it off, and it’s only a minute or two before you hear back.

**Aw I miss Dusty. I was going to come up to the PC to say hey. You could be my ticket to get back in the building?**

A second message follows directly after: **Then maybe we could go grab a bite?**

Pleasantly warm butterflies run through your stomach.

**A perfect plan :)** you send back, and head to the common room to wait... and calm your nerves.

 

* * * * *

 

Chris buzzes you again to let you know he’s outside and suddenly you’re in a bit of a state. He shouldn’t make you this nervous, you know, but he just had this effect on you. Back when Chris was training at the Performance Center, you nearly always had to leave the room when he walked in. Eventually, it became such a pattern early on that Chris actually _noticed_ , and cornered you one day after a late afternoon workout when the gym was practically empty. With no distractions around and no quick route of escape, you were stuck having a conversation with a guy that made you blush like crazy for no logical reason. Luckily, since you’d been working out, the blush you felt as he approached you was masked by general exertion.

‘Hey, I feel like I haven’t had the pleasure,’ he’d said, walking up to you with one hand outstretched, chest puffed up, Cheshire cat smile. You pulled off your lifting glove and shook his hand. ‘I’m Chris,’ he added.

‘Oh. Yeah, I know who you are,’ you said, without really thinking about it.

‘I see my reputation precedes me.’ He ran a hand through his long golden hair and you watched in awe.

‘Well,’ you choked out, ‘You’re Chris freakin’ Hero.’

Chris laughed and took a seat on an inclined bench and leaned back, stretching his arms out before resting them behind his head. You could kind of see the outline of his torso through the thin, sweat-soaked fabric of his shirt and something hit you like a ton of bricks on the inside. You turned away to busy yourself with your towel and drink bottle, taking a long swig to calm yourself before turning back to face him.

‘You’re friends with Bayley, right?’ Chris asked.

You nodded. ‘Shimmer.’

‘Cool, cool. Yeah, she mentioned you the other day and I just thought, oh, yeah, I haven’t met that chick yet. She said you were nice enough and told me to come over and introduce myself.’

Bayley. So she was responsible. The only person who knew about your weird little... it wasn’t even a crush, just a physical reaction you’d had... and kept having. After making a break for the door one day, she’d followed you out and flat out accused you.

‘You always leave the room when Chris comes in! Do you know him or something? Is he an asshole? Do I need to suplex him?’

‘No, I’ve... never met him,’ you’d said tentatively.

‘Then why...’ and then the realisation dawned on her.

‘Bayley, no. That’s not it,’ you warned.

‘Yes, yes it totally is!’ she practically yelled. You tried to shush her. ‘No, sis, I totally get it. He is super handsome, everyone knows. It’s so cute, though, like, he makes you nervous?’

You said nothing but your stooped shoulders and red cheeks probably gave it away.

‘Oh boy,’ Bayley said, jumping up and down on the spot. ‘No, don’t worry, I’m going to fix this, this is going to happen, don’t you worry.’

With that, she ran back inside. ‘Bayley!’ you called after her. Shit.

That incident would have been a few weeks before your little gym meeting happened. From what you could remember, a little more awkward conversation occurred, and then you made some excuse about needing to go shower.

From then on, talking to Chris became somewhat easier, especially when Bayley was there to mediate. In fact, you could probably even call the two of you friends. Group conversations were easiest, or if the two of you were DMing on Twitter, but one-on-one and in person, it was the way he’d look at you... It gave you an urgent need to either take a fistful of his shirt and drag him into a kiss or to just escape the situation. You never quite had the nerve to do the former.

 

Then, of course, he had left.

 

But now he was here again, standing outside the Performance Center waiting for you (you!) to let him in. On your way to the entrance, you see Bayley and immediately grab her by the hand.

‘Chris is here,’ you say.

‘I know,’ she replies. ‘Uh, where are we going?’

‘No, he’s HERE here. We’re going to go let him in.’

Bayley’s eyes light up. ‘Okay, sis, play it cool. Remember, he’s just a guy, and you’re an awesome chick in total control of herself.’

‘I know that,’ you say through gritted teeth. You can feel your heart start to race. ‘But I have no idea what’ll happen once I get down there so... you’re coming, too.’

‘Sure, sure.’

You reach the glass doors, and he’s standing out the front, facing the parking lot. His hair is all down his back, longer than you’ve seen it before, and even from the back you can tell he’s put on a little. Not enough to make your heart stop pounding, though. Not even close.

Bayley nudges you, because you’re just standing there, and your push the door open. Hero turns around and that familiar Cheshire-cat grin spreads across his face at the sight of the two of you.

‘Ladies,’ he says, and holds out his arms.

Bayley immediately jumps in for a hug and drags you along with her. His scent is freshly clean like spearmint and sandalwood and you try not to pass out from the rush of blood to your cheeks. He squeezes you both tightly and then lets go, but his hand lingers on the middle of your back. You glance across at Bayley and see his other hand is hanging at his side. But that might be because Bayley is jumping up and down.

‘Dude, I’ve missed you!’ she’s saying, and Hero is nodding and laughing as Bayley leads you back through the door, but his hand doesn’t leave your back until all three of you are inside.

‘What about you?’ Chris says, ducking his head and looking at you with adorable puppy dog eyes. ‘Did you miss me?’

You laugh, because it’s that or faint, probably. ‘It’s definitely not the same with you being gone.’

‘I’ll take it,’ Chris chuckles. ‘I missed you, too.’

Your fight-or-flight response is activating, but at this point there’s really no escaping. After all, he came here for you.

As you wander through the halls, various people come up to Chris and shake his hand or go straight in for a hug. You’re walking slightly behind Chris, with Bayley behind you peering over your shoulder in the narrow corridor. She utters a quiet, ‘Oh, no,’ and so you look ahead to see what’s wrong. Oh no is right, because the Zubaz are a dead giveaway that it’s Mojo Rawley.

‘CHRIS!’ Mojo yells. It echoes down the hall.

‘Mojo my man!’ Chris returns, and Mojo runs up and pulls Chris into a fierce hug.

As Mojo begins talking at a thousand miles a minute, it gives you an idea. ‘Hey Mojo, Chris and I were gonna go grab a bite. You two in?’ You turn and give Bayley a look that says, ‘please for the love of God play along’.

‘Oh man, yeah, totally! Hey I know this new place in central that does aMAZing burritos, if you guys are up for some Mexican-o!’

‘Sounds awesome,’ you say.

Chris hesitates for a moment, glances between you and Mojo. ‘Yeah, Mexican. Cool,’ he says.

‘Well, what are we waiting for! I’m starved!’ Mojo says, and starts off in the direction of the exit.

You follow behind Chris, but Bayley pulls you back a few paces. ‘You idiot, he wanted to go to lunch with just you, you know,’ she whispers.

You shrug. ‘Baby steps, Bayls... I’m still getting over that hug.’

Bayley laughs and throws her arms around you, nearly knocking you over and into the wall. Chris hears the commotion and looks over his shoulder at the two of you, mess of limbs, and shakes his head in mock disapproval.

 

‘My car’s over there, anyone need a lift?’ Chris offers. Bayley nudges you in the back.

‘Nah man, I’m good! I drove!’ Mojo says. ‘You got the address?!’

‘Yeah, man,’ Chris says.

Bayley nudges you in the back again, harder this time.

‘Uh, yeah, I need a lift,’ you say to Chris.

Chris grins. ‘Awesome. Bayley, you too?’

You swear you can see cogs moving around and around in Bayley’s brain. ‘Uhh, Mojo!’ she calls. He’s a few paces away heading towards his car. ‘Hey can I catch a ride??’

‘Sure!’ Mojo answers. ‘Race ya!’

You watch the evil genius Bayley bolt away, never one to lose a race. Chris flashes a wink at you that nearly makes you buckle.

‘You and me, then,’ he says.

‘...Yep.’

 

* * * * *

 

‘So...’

You’re sitting in the passenger seat of Chris’s rental car and he’s doing a really bad job of trying to break the silence without being awkward about it.

‘Learn anything neat in promo class?’ he settles on.

‘Um,’ you start, trying to recall. ‘I wasn’t really paying attention.’

‘Why’s that?’ he asks.

Because you messaged me and then I couldn’t stop picturing you in your ring gear... Is the truthful answer.

‘Thinking about other stuff, I guess.’

‘Oh, really, like what?’ He hasn’t even put the car into gear yet. You’re just sitting there, engine running, not moving, and he’s prodding you to tell him what’s on your mind. It’s not something you’ve ever been very good at. You always freeze up, get too embarrassed, can’t find the words...

‘Hard times,’ you mutter. It’s the only thing you can think of that was on your brain earlier today that wasn’t, well, Chris.

‘You don’t know what hard times are, daddy,’ Chris says in his best Dusty accent. You giggle. Another moment of silence passes between you and you wonder why Chris hasn’t started, you know, driving yet. You take a deep breath and swallow.

‘Why’d you come back, Chris?’ you ask.

You gaze at his hand on the gear stick and follow his arm up to focus on his face. He’s staring intently at the windshield.

‘To see old friends, I guess.’

‘There are guys here you’ve known 15 years or more. I mean I just saw Sami in the gym. But you asked me to lunch. Me.’

‘Yeah.’

‘Why?’ you implore.

‘Why’d you invite Mojo and Bayley to tag along?’ he counters.

‘Well, I think we know the answers to both those questions,’ you say quietly.

‘Because I make you nervous for some reason,’ Chris offers. Well, it’s out there now. How long had he known? Or probably more accurately, how could he _not_ have realized?

‘Because... because...’ you attempt, but the words are gone again. God, why can’t you ever just say it straight?

Chris steps in again. ’Because I want to get to know you better, because if my own circumstances hadn’t changed I would’ve...’ Chris jabs the steering wheel with an open palm. ‘I’m such a fucking idiot. Getting fired like that.’

‘Hey careful, this is a rental,’ you say. ‘And you’re not an idiot. I can’t believe they couldn’t see what you’ve got to offer.’

Chris chuckles kind of sadly, and it breaks your heart. ‘Sometimes even I’m not sure what I’ve got to offer.’

‘Come on, Chris. You know I don’t hang out with losers.’ You jab him playfully in the bicep.

‘Yeah, I know,’ he says sheepishly. ‘Sometimes I still can’t help but feel like I fucked everything up.’

‘You’re still getting booked, aren’t you?’

‘Oh, yeah. Not that.’

‘Then what?’

Chris sighs. ‘I feel like I kinda blew my chance with you.’

The admission catches you off-guard. Bayley and Mojo are going to be wondering where the hell you are. While you’re thinking of a way to respond, Chris throws the car into reverse and pulls out of the park. You’re on the road halfway into town before you say anything.

‘You didn’t,’ you start. ‘Blow it, I mean.’

Chris throws a fascinated glance at you but stays quiet.

‘You didn’t blow your chances with me, I thought I blew them with you. You just left so quickly,’ you explain. ‘If I wasn’t so nervous about talking to you...’

‘Why?’ Chris says, keeping his eyes on the road. ‘I mean, I’m not a mean guy, I don’t think. What made you so nervous?’

You groan, because there’s really no good explanation that doesn’t make you seem like a silly little schoolgirl. You can’t even believe you’ve opened up like you already have. There’s something about having a conversation with someone while driving that just defuses tension.

‘Um, it…’ you stammer, ‘It was just... how you made me feel.’

You watch as Chris grips the steering wheel a little tighter. His forearm muscles flex.

‘How do I make you feel, exactly?’ he says in a curious tone, lower in pitch than his normal voice.

‘You give me butterflies. You make me wanna...’

‘What?’

‘Hey look, we’re here.’ You point out the window at the burrito spot.

Chris indicates to pull in. ‘Don’t think you’re gonna get out of this car without telling me precisely what I make you wanna do.’

You bite your lip and smirk quietly to yourself. ‘Park the car first and I’ll show you.’

You drive past what you believe to be Mojo’s SUV and find a park towards the end of the lot. The car is empty; you presume they’re inside already.

Chris turns off the engine and you unbuckle your seatbelt, and as you let go of the clasp Chris grabs you gently by the wrist. It’s hardly the first time you’ve noticed, but his hand is huge and makes you tingle where your skin connects.

‘So, what is it,’ Chris practically purrs, leaning towards the middle console, ‘that I make you wanna do, so very badly?’

And this is the moment that finally comes to pass. With your free hand, you reach up and slide your hand underneath his sheet of golden brown hair to rest at the back of his neck, and gently pull him towards you. Your lips connect and it’s exactly what you were afraid of, because it feels like you’re gliding over silk, or running water. There’s absolutely no resistance and so you press harder, because you need to.

Chris’s grip on your wrist tightens. He sucks your bottom lip into his mouth and you moan slightly as he sinks his teeth in. Your urge is to clamber across the center console and straddle his lap. You’re seriously considering it, too, because the fact that your body isn’t flush up against his right now is a point of serious irritation.

A *RAP* *RAP* *RAP* comes from outside the car. You pull yourselves apart from each other and Mojo is looking in and waving, like a jerk. You groan and let yourself out of the car.

‘Heyyy man, didn’t know you two were a thing!’ Mojo says as Chris awkwardly puts his hand behind his head and greets Mojo. ‘I forgot something in my car, lucky I saw ya there!’

‘For sure,’ Chris says flatly.

As you walk inside after Mojo, Chris scoops his arm around your waist and bends down to mumble in your ear. ‘You know I’m not finished with you yet.’

‘Finished?’ you whisper back. ‘We barely even got started.’

Chris’s hand on your waist tightens momentarily and then releases.

‘Hey Bayley, I found ‘em!’ Mojo suddenly yells. The whole restaurant turns and looks. Just one of the many perks of hanging with Mojo Rawley. You see Bayley sitting at a table in the back and wander through.

‘Hey guuuys,’ Bayley says knowingly. ‘Get stuck in traffic?’

Mojo laughs loudly as you all sit down. ‘More like stuck into each other! I just caught them making out in the car!’

Bayley’s jaw drops and forms a grin, her eyes widening. You roll your eyes and immerse yourself in the menu card.

‘You wanna be a little quieter there, Moj?’ Chris says, but he’s grinning. Under the table you feel his big hand and his spidery fingers slide over your thigh and come to rest on your knee. You smile into the menu and try to find a high-protein burrito option, with no onions.

 

‘Mojo, you wanna head back to the Performance Center?’ Bayley says as the four of you leave after your meal, feeling pretty full, you have to say.

‘Sure!’ Mojo says. ‘I’ll catch you guys around! Chris, hit me up again before you leave, bro!’

‘Will do,’ Chris says, saluting with a couple of fingers.

Together, you walk back to Chris’s car, and it’s almost eerily quiet without Mojo there. You’re not sure if you even spoke a word during lunch.

‘Do I need to take you back to work?’ Chris asks. ‘Or can I have you to myself for a little while now?’

You think for a moment. Your schedule is actually, for once, clear. And it couldn’t have come at a better time.

‘I’m all yours,’ you say with a smile. ‘Drive back to mine?’

Chris nods. You get in the car and then he turns to you. ‘Sorry, I just realized I don’t actually know where you live.’

‘Oh!’ you say. ‘You know where CJ and Enzo live? Same building.’

‘Oh, man! I didn’t know you were that close, I basically used to live at their place during basketball season.’

‘Yeah, I know, I could hear you guys yelling most of the time...’

Chris laughs and shakes his head. ‘Good times.’

‘For you.’

‘True, true... Alright then, let’s go.’

 

You spend the relatively short car journey back to your place practically sitting on your hands, because you don’t trust yourself not to make an ass of yourself. You keep catching yourself looking longingly at Chris’s hand, resting lazily on the gear stick, all long fingers and sinew and soft tan skin. Instead you look out the window, but find yourself biting your lip to the point of pain. You imagine this is probably what it’s like after having your first hit of some super addictive drug. You gotta have some more. Just another taste.

‘Are you alright?’ Chris asks, pulling around a corner. ‘You’re squirming a lot.’

‘What?’ you say, maybe a little defensively. ‘No, I’m fine. I’m not even squirming. Stop looking at me, you’re meant to be driving.’

 

You get out of the car and Chris follows you up the steps to your apartment.

‘Hmm, I wonder if Enzo’s home,’ Chris says as you pass by his apartment.

‘I certainly hope not,’ you reply, coming to a stop outside your apartment door.

‘Why?’

‘Didn’t you want me “all to yourself” for a little while?’ You tilt your head, flicking through your keys. Chris follows you in as you push the door open.

‘Oh, yeah,’ he says. ‘It just feels like it’s been ages since I’ve been here, that’s all.’

‘It kind of has.’

You throw your bag down inside the entryway and make your way to the kitchen. ‘Can I make you a coffee?’

‘Um, no thanks,’ Chris says.

‘Oh, that’s right, you don’t drink it. Uh, juice? Water?’

‘I’m not really thirsty,’ he says, making his way into the tiny apartment kitchen.

‘Well then,’ you say, as he starts to encroach on your personal space. You turn and lean back against the counter. Chris places a long arm either side of you, creating a little trap you’re more than happy to be caught in.

You’re not sure what he’s doing, just standing there, slightly bent over to rest his hands on the counter. He slowly rises to full height, and you peer up at him as he closes the distance between your body and his. This is tension filled, and you realize that’s the way he wants it. You place your hands on his chest and run them up and over his shoulders.

In one swift movement, Hero’s hands move from the counter to under your legs, and he lifts you onto the counter. You instinctively part your legs and he steps into the gap. Your arms are wrapped behind his neck now, and his are holding you at the small of your back. There must be a look of amazement on your face as you run one hand from his temple, pushing his hair back behind his shoulder. He’s like an adonis, or, who knows, some kind of viking warrior maybe. With that hair, that face, that body... there’s no way he’s standing in your kitchen right now, looking like he wants to eat you alive.

But he is. And you really want him to.

You wonder how long the two of you are going to stay there, just looking at each other’s faces, and then Hero makes a move, ducks down and covers the curve of your neck with his lips. You gasp a little, because let’s be honest, it feels fucking amazing. He scatters small kisses all the way up your throat, a trail that leads to your lips. He envelops them, prising your lips open with a swift dart of his tongue. You whimper as your tongues collect each other, instinctively wrapping your legs around his waist. You desire the friction, crave it.

Without breaking the kiss, Chris lifts you from the counter. ‘Bedroom?’ he mumbles against your lips.

‘Right behind you,’ you mumble in between kisses that are getting increasingly intense and almost desperate. This is madness. You don’t even remember what underwear you’re wearing today. You doubt it will matter in a few minutes anyway.

You and Chris stumble through the doorway blind and he throws you to the bed. As Chris takes his shoes off, you kick off yours and wriggle your way up to the top of the bed. Chris follows, crawling to a spot in between your legs. He pulls you up and onto his lap and you once again lock your legs around his waist. There’s a tangle of limbs as you hastily remove each other’s shirts.

Your fingers hook under his belt and you work to try to undo it. Chris leans forward and dumps you back on the bed, removing the rest of your clothes and his own. He resumes his place hovering over you, covers your lips with his at the same time as he slides one hand down the centre of your body. You arch into his touch, shivering, but you aren’t prepared at all for when his hand drops down below your stomach and he lightly skims a single finger over your entrance. You bite down on his bottom lip hard.

‘Did I press a button?’ he growls, and does it again. Your breath hitches and you can feel him smirking against your lips.

You trace your way down his torso, soft and smooth and almost friendly-looking, and wrap your hand around his shaft, which earns a guttural noise. Encouraged, you stroke up and down a few times, and Chris makes this desperate, needy ‘oh’ sound that burns itself into your memory.

Sensing his breathing getting ragged, Chris grabs you by both wrists and pins your arms above your head. He shifts his weight, placing pressure on your criss-crossed wrists with one hand, and goes back to performing gentle ministrations on you with the other.

You lie there helplessly, rolling you hips into Hero’s hand, begging for more pressure. He obliges, burying his face back into your neck and nipping at the skin there. The new rhythm and pattern to Chris’s skilful fingers activates something deep in your core.

‘Fuck...’ you choke out. You start to concentrate so hard you forget to keep taking in breath, resulting in the occasional desperate, stifled gasp for air.

Chris kisses his way up to your earlobe and breathes softly in your ear. It sends another wave down the back of your neck and suddenly it feels like you’re on another level of existence. ‘Is this what you wanted, hmm?’ Chris mumbles in your ear, a lazy, lustful drawl. ‘Wanted my hands all over you...’

‘Yes,’ you hiss.

‘Wanted me to whisper filthy things in your ear...’

‘Yes, god...’

‘Wanted me to make you c--’

‘Yes! Fuck, oh my god, please, don’t stop...’ You’re complete putty in his hands and so close there are real tears in your eyes.

Not missing a beat, Chris pulls away from your neck and watches you intently as your toes curl and your whole body writhes upwards, and it’s like a pure hit of heroin courses through you or an exploding supernova. Your face is screwed up into a silent scream that can’t look particularly attractive, your chest heaving up and down as Chris coaxes several smaller explosions out of you.

You open your eyes and Chris is all open-mouth and furrowed brow and dark eyed. He gently releases your hands from above your head and you give them a little flex as the blood rushes back. Sitting up, you dive one hand into his hair and kiss him long and hard, hooking one leg over his and twisting him underneath you.

Now you’re straddling him, Chris’s giant hands magnetize to your waist. You align yourselves and slide down onto him slowly. Chris grips your waist until your skin turns pink underneath his fingertips, and you hold onto his forearms, sinking down as he fills every last inch of you.

Slotted together, you make a cursory grinding motion, tilting your hips back and up and then back down to completely sheath him. Chris tightens his grip on you even more and lifts you up again, grinding up with his hips to find an angle that makes you throw your head back in delight. You’re basically really intensely slow-motion fucking.

You lean forward and cover Chris’s lips with a kiss, moving your hips up and down, searching for your rhythm, which you quickly find. Chris’s hands move from your hips around your back to find your ass cheeks, and places one on each. He digs his fingertips in with his left and rears his right up, slapping you hard, and then latching back on, guiding your hips down onto his cock at the pace that he wants, again and again.

You sense Chris is getting frantic, his pulling you down onto him is getting irrhythmic, and a moment later he sits up and pulls you in for a long, dizzying kiss.

‘Get on your knees,’ he murmurs, guiding you off his lap with strong, purposeful hands.

You roll off and position yourself on all-fours, waiting for him to move into place behind you. Chris is all over you like a flash, bending over and kissing your shoulder before lining himself up and pushing back inside. You groan and press back, flicking your hair back over your shoulders. He gathers your hair up and wraps it around one fist, then pulls, yanking you almost upright, making you whimper. His other hand presses into the small of your back, bending you like a pretzel.

Chris moves into a rhythm, panting and groaning low under his breath interspersed with the satisfying smacking sounds he makes against your behind. Suddenly he lets go of your hair and takes you by the waist again, ramming into you hard, sending shockwaves up your spine. You bury your face into the mattress and try to keep from screaming, because you know damn well the neighbors will hear.

Chris keeps hitting that spot, driving deep inside you over and over again, muttering something under his breath. His thrusts become less rough but more rapid and desperate. You let out a ragged cry. He pulses once inside of you and then pulls out, harsh, beggared noises escaping his lips as you feel the rest of his climax land on your back.

A moment later he crashes down next to you, breathing hard, eyes shut, mouth ajar. You quickly wipe up with a tissue from the bedside table and then join him, nudging his arm away from his side and slipping into the gap. An arm curls around you, and you lay your head against his chest, calmly rising and falling. He lays a small kiss on the top of your head, and you can’t stop your smile from radiating on the inside and out.

‘So...’ Chris is the first to speak into the reverie. ‘Do I still make you nervous?’

‘Mmph,’ you respond, burrowing your head further into his chest.

‘I’ll take that as a yes?’ he says, brushing his fingers through your hair.

‘I’m glad you’re back,’ you say.

‘So am I.’


End file.
